


Last Minute Notice

by faceplantmay



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cali is such a good girl I would die for her, Drabble, I made myself sad, Other, This is literally written ten minutes after the live episode ended so, critical role - Freeform, critical role vignette, yall know I LOVE ANGST I DON'T KNOW WHY EITHER OKAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faceplantmay/pseuds/faceplantmay





	Last Minute Notice

_Dear Miss Jester,_  
_It's been about a month since our last letter; I've missed our correspondence greatly. I was very delighted to see you sent a drawing of Frumpkin, he is so much more enjoyable as a picture than in person. How is Miss Beau? You mentioned previously she's been taking a lot of damage during fights, is there anything I could send that can be of aide to the Nein? Currently, there is little to do on the Coast, I've spent a lot of time dodging in and out of villages to avoid detection. It's hard to be forgotten when you look like me, as I'm sure you know. I do hope you're well. Let me know if you mother ever writes. I miss you. I miss the Nein. I will be well._  
_Sincerely and with great honor,_  
_Calianna_

~+~+~

  
**Cali,**  
 **For the millionth time I've told you! It's just Jester! There is no need to send us any aide! Focus on your own safety! We will be near the coast hopefully soon, Fjord is not too big on heading in that direction, but I miss my Mama and it would be good to see you again! Here's another drawing of Frumpkin! Caleb is holding him, which is technically okay since he's his cat, but Caleb doesn't know I drew him. So don't tell him, okay? Pinky swear.**

**With lots and lots of hugs!**  
**Jester ♥**

****  
_**P.S. Here's a couple of gold. Molly chipped in, get yourself some snacks or a room. Be safe.**_

~+~+~

_Miss Jester,_  
_I worry that the cult is getting closer. I've been laying low out East, and I'm heading towards Alfield, where I heard whispers of the work you had done there many months ago. I miss you. I miss the Nein. I'm going to be honest, Miss Jester, I've been quite frightened. I thoroughly appreciate you and Mr. Molly sending me any amount of money, not to mention enough to find board for a couple of days. I've been doing odd jobs, trying to avoid being targeted, never staying long. It's not easy looking this way and flying under the radar. I've been itching to get out of town. I'm thinking of heading back North. Maybe I'll run into you on the crossroads. I will be well._  
_Sincerely, and with great appreciation,_  
_Calianna_  


~+~+~

  
**Calianna,**  
 **I am sending this letter with haste, we've come across a group of dragon masked figures one too many times in the past few days. They keep asking us questions. Beau has all of the information, I will see about having her write something down for you later, she's been resting a lot more lately. These weeks are wearing on her. Not that she can't handle it! We've just had no time to really, truly rest! I've been writing a lot to my Mama. Caleb says that's good to do. Nott and Yasha are sending you flowers. We're staying up North for the next week or so then heading West to finish up some work we've been doing! Here's a drawing of the camp! Beau sends her regards. Heh, like Beauregards. I just got that. Anyway! Be careful!**

**XOXO**  
**Jester! ♥**  
__  
**_P.S. There is a small inn in Alfield named the Feed and Mead. If you're staying there, tell Crute we sent you._**  
  


~+~+~

**Cali,**  
**Where are you? We passed through Alfield again, Crute said you stayed for a night and left suddenly. Are you alright? Are you hurt? I hope we didn't just miss you on the road! We're headed towards the Menagerie Coast. I'm hoping to see you soon! I'm quite worried about you! I'm sending you a drawing of me hugging you because I miss you so much! I even put a tie in your hair so we can see your pretty face! Please write soon.**  
**XOXO**  
**Jester ♥♥**  
__  
**_P.S. Here's a copy of Tusk Love. I had Nott steal me one. Now we each have a book! Let me know if you like it!_**  
  


~+~+~

**Calianna!**  
 **I haven't gotten any of your letters! I assume they're just getting lost in the delivery! We have both been moving so very much! And I know sometimes people steal the mail! Beau steals mail. But I don't think anyone is stealing our mail, if it's worrying you! I think it's just getting lost! I'm worried, though, that maybe you've forgotten about me. I'm sending you a drawing of me holding Frumpkin, only I'm waving one of his little paws to make it look like _he's_ the one waving at you! Molly keeps telling me to take a break from writing to you. He says me writing to Mama and to the Traveler is enough sometimes, but I don't think so. It's always nice to have friends! I dutifully await your response!**  
 **With all of the XOXOs!**  
 **♥ Jester ♥**  
 __  
 ****

**_P.S. Here's another couple of gold. I bet you haven't eaten a real meal in a while. Please eat. Be well. ___** __  
__  
__

__

~+~+~

  
_Jester,_  
_It's been several months since our last correspondence. I'm sorry if I worried you. I did manage to stay a night at the Feed and Mead, but there were things of much importance that led me away from the inn very quickly. As you can imagine, I've been in hiding. I managed to receive Tusk Love just in time; I've read it several times through, now. Oskar is wonderful, but I have to ask, is there anything about him you like in particular, or do you just like him? It's something I'm curious to know. I hope everyone is well. I hope you are well. I miss you so terribly. I miss the Nein. I wonder what sleeping a room with someone you trust is like. It's been horrid and lonely. I'm tired of hiding. I want to see you soon. I want to see everyone soon._  
_With unwavering love and support,_  
_Calianna_  


  


~+~+~

  
**Cali,**  
 **We must have just missed you again. The inn keeper gave us your letter. I know you must be tired. Cali, it's okay to be tired. You don't have to run from us. Beau says that running away from your problems just makes them stronger, since they have to chase you. It makes sense when she says it. I have some more gold to spare. Let me see you again. I can help you. If you're hurt, I can heal you. I miss you. Here's a drawing of Caleb, Molly, and Fjord playing cards, and Nott braiding Beau's hair. Yasha is napping, see there? She's up by the cart. Yasha is sending more flowers. She says they'll make you feel better, so I guess that means you can eat them? Maybe they're just for looking. I'm not quite sure. I'm sending some herbs to make a salve, and Nott is sending a healing potion. We all hope to see you soon. I miss you, I miss you.**  
 **With love**  
 **♥ Jester ♥**  
 __  
 **  
_P.S. Be well. The Traveler is with you. You just draw this door here and then speak to Him and He will send you help!_  
**

~+~+~

  
**Cali,**  
 **It's been almost a six months. This is the longest you've gone with out writing. When I ask the Traveler if you need help, He keeps telling me that I can't help you. I'm _The_ Healer, of course I can help you! Even if you're dead, there are ways I can help you! We can help you! Just write me back, please.**  
 **XOXO**  
 **Jester**

~+~+~

  
**Calianna.**  
 **Please, Cali, just one letter. Just one note. We will see you soon, hopefully. Just send me a letter, a message, to let me know we'll see you, too. Please. As Nott says, 'You CAN respond to this message.' Please, respond to this message. We'll be back in Port Damali in a week's time. We'll see you there, I hope. Please meet us there.**  
 **Miss Jester**


End file.
